This invention relates to skis damped to control vibration during use.
As is well known to all skiers, skiing down slopes made rough by the presence of ice, snow lumps, slush, etc. sets up a vibration in the skis. The magnitude of the vibration is determined by such factors as the weight and stiffness of the skis, the material of which they are made, the speed at which the slope is traversed, the nature of the surface, etc.
A certain amount of such vibration is desirable since it breaks at frequent intervals the surface tension bonding which otherwise would bond the ski to the snowy surface. Breaking the bonding results in a lively ski which breaks loose from the underlying surface at frequent intervals, increasing the speed of the traverse and the enjoyment attending the sport. If the bonding were not broken at frequent intervals, the contrary result would obtain: that of skiing on "dead" skis.
However, the frequency and magnitude of vibration must be controlled. If it is excessive, the skier has poor edge control with the result that the skis will slip sideways and track poorly.
It accordingly is the general object of the present invention to provide a ski damping device which may be built integrally into the ski, or applied as an attachment thereto, and which when present will control ski vibration within the desired limits.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ski damping device which is simple in construction and installation, which is effective in operation, and which has a service life commensurate with the life of the ski to which it is applied.
Broadly stated, the ski damping device which achieves the foregoing and other objects comprises a pellet-packed damper and fastening means for fastening the same to a selected area of the ski.
In a more specific form, the device comprises a base, and attaching means for attaching the base to a selected area of the ski. A container is fastened to the base by suitable fastening means. Vibration damping means is housed in the container.
The vibration damper preferably comprises a number of inertia pellets, such as lead or steel buckshot, contained in an outer shell. The pellets are arranged in layers. They thus act as energy diffusers or dissipators. When subjected to space displacement, the top pellets push those underneath sideways, thus changing vertical energy into horizontal energy, which is dispersed in all directions, nautralizing itself.